Maiza Avaro
Maiza Avaro (マイザー・アヴァーロ, Maizā Avāro) is one of the 1711 Advena Avis immortals, and the contaiuolo of the Martillo Family. As the one to summon the 'demon' Ronny Schiatto, he is the only immortal from the ship who knows the summoning method and the method with which to make the Grand Panacea. Maiza's decision to seal the immortality liquor's formula would ultimately result in the deaths of his younger brother Gretto Avaro and seventeen more comrades at the hands of Szilard Quates, outraged by Maiza's selfish secret-keeping and greedy for knowledge. Wracked with guilt and grief, Maiza spends the next two centuries driven by a need and duty to see Szilard dead and a desire to die himself after the deed. This deathwish is strong enough that Maiza asks Firo Prochainezo to devour him following Szilard's death in 1930. a request which Firo refuses and Maiza abandons. Maiza is only tangentially involved in the Mist Wall incident of 1933 and the Alcatraz-Chicago chaos of 1934; however, in February 1935 he is the target of an ambush orchestrated by Melvi Dormentaire. The same month, he attends the Runorata Family's three-day party at Ra's Lance. In the 1970s, Maiza temporarily hands over his contaiuolo position to Firo and sets off on a road trip with 1711 immortal Czeslaw Meyer to find and inform their fellow survivors of Szilard's death. They manage to locate Nile and Sylvie Lumiere over the next two decades, and the quartet's search for Elmer C. Albatross leads them to the Northern European Village at the end of 2001. Maiza and Czes leave the village and return to New York in Summer 2002. Appearance Maiza is a handsome brunet of tall stature who is said to take after his mother in looks. He wears square glasses in the 1930s onward, favors brown business attire, and is usually depicted with his eyes shut. While he was in his mid-to-late twenties at the time of becoming immortal, it is not easy to discern his age at a glance. During his rebellious phase in the early 1700s, he grows out his hair and does not wear glasses. This phase comes to an end once he begins studying under Dalton Strauss in 1707, after which time he wears round pince-nez. As an aristocrat, he wears clothes of rich make and color (including a striking blue coat with gold trim); on the Advena Avis, he is seen wearing a simpler outfit comprised of a brown vest over a white shirt, brown breeches, and stockings. Personality As the Martillos' contaiuolo in the 1930s, Maiza is soft-spoken and polite to friend and foe alike. To some of the younger Martillo associates, his mild-mannered mien and general avoidance of violence paint him a tenderhearted coward; in truth, Maiza simply prefers to use violence only as necessary rather than always rely upon it, and his shrewd wisdom, careful eloquence, firmness when pressed, and wry humor often serve him well. When the time for violence comes, Maiza knows it and does not hesitate; with a gangster's flinty coldness, he can and will fight with a brutality that would shock any unsuspecting associate. Regardless, his sincerity and gentle goodwill toward his fellows-in-arms have earned him the loyalty and affection of the Martillos in turn, whom he holds in enough esteem to regard as a surrogate family and to shed tears for when he witnesses them fall to Szilard's bullets. Maiza as he is in the 1930s onward is utterly unlike the Maiza of 1705. As a early twenty-something, Maiza is rebellious, quick-tempered, and not only liberal in rudely reprimanding his younger Rotten Egg peers but in doling out insults to the likes of Begg Garott. He is openly scornful towards whatever displeases or offends him, and is open in his disdain for his own class. This is an incredibly bitter young man, cynical toward the aristocracy and his own heritage—inherited from a harsh, demanding father he has ceased to respect—and toward the corruption of Lotto Valentino and its common citizenry. Though bitter, brash, and belligerent, the young rebel is not devoid of his future self's kindness: he warns Monica Campanella and Elmer C. Albatross not to pry into the city's darkness; and he is gentle towards young Czes and Niki—the latter noting in 1705 that Maiza is one of the only people to ever treat her as human. He is cautious when in control of his temper and prefers to avoid violence (despite his famed prowess with knives), choosing not to fight Zank Rowan and Denkurō Tōgō even though they had quarreled with his peers. Avoidance does not mean total abstinence, however, as seen when Maiza stabs his fellow delinquent for a wrongdoing committed. Maiza undergoes a total reformation after becoming the alchemy pupil of Dalton Strauss in 1707, reforming in hairstyle, posture, demeanor, and attitude. By 1711 he is closer to the Maiza of 1930, with neatly cut hair and possessing more respect and maturity than he did four years prior; at the same time, he is fixated on the challenge and promise alchemy brings him and initially willing to leave Lotto Valentino's problems for Gretto to fix. Chronology 'Youth' Maiza was born in Lotto Valentino, Italy to Lord Avaro sometime in the 1680s. As the eldest son and heir to one of the city's most prominent aristocratic families, Maiza possessed considerable power in his own right; however, he was concurrently constricted by the expectations of his austere father. Maiza would increasingly resent his father for his callousness and myriad other faults over time, among them the matter of his own name; while it is not clear exactly when he discovered its similarity to the English word 'miser,' it remained a particularly sore subject for him into adulthood. This resentment would become disillusionment and even antipathy when, by the time Maiza was at most twenty, he came to learn more about his father's methods of exerting power and more about the city and its people. Bitter and disillusioned as a young man, Maiza decided to rebel against his family and the city rather than disown the Avaros—which he had seriously considered doing at some previous point. By 1705 he had grown out his hair, was going by the name 'Aile' rather than the loathsome 'Maiza' ,and had founded the Rotten Eggs: a delinquent group consisting of other aristocratic men a few years younger than him. The crimes these young men committed would make the Rotten Eggs Lotto Valentino's most notorious street gang by 1705; though Maiza himself did not take the lead in their wrongdoings, he remained leader due to his power and unparalleled skill with a knife. '1705' One day in summer, while out and about Lotto Valentino, Maiza notices a large gathering of people in the city's marketplace and heads over to investigate. Upon pushing through the crowds, he discovers five of his fellow Rotten Eggs have clashed with foreigners Zank Rowan and Denkurō Tōgō and emerged scathed: four of them have already been felled, while the fifth is at Zank's mercy. At the sight of Elmer C. Albatross unsteadily standing, Niki with her bruised cheek, and the bald man, Maiza wonders out loud if the delinquents were buying a certain 'good.' For a moment, it looks like he is still willing to come to his fellows' aid; instead, he stabs the fifth delinquent's palm with the delinquent's own knife, and steps on his neck with just enough pressure to make him pass out. Denkurō and Zank agree to forgo the matter at Maiza's request, after which he advises them to not linger long on Lotto Valentino's streets; only misfortune awaits outsiders who interfere with the city, or so he claims. The situation concludes with the arrival of the City Police, who chase the 'outsiders' without success. Two days later, Maiza is once more in the marketplace when he happens to spot and subsequently approaches the bald man confronting Elmer and Monica Campanella. Upon spotting Maiza, the bald man—who had just been about to strike Elmer—runs away, after which Elmer greets Maiza as "Aile ... the leader of the Rotten Eggs." Maiza is surprised Elmer knows who he is, but Elmer says Niki told him as much and then thanks Maiza for coming to the rescue. Maiza advises Elmer not to wander around too much if he wants to avoid trouble, and then says he has heard Elmer is looking into the Mask Maker and the drugs circulating the city. When Elmer confirms that he has—and when Maiza realizes Monica is not involved—Maiza simply warns Elmer not to pry into the city if he wants to live a normal life. Despite Maiza's cold tone, Elmer concludes he is sincerely worried for him and thus a kind person; in turn, Maiza concludes that Elmer is strange and departs the scene. The next night, a ship used as a drug workshop is set ablaze in the harbor and Count Esperanza C. Boroñal quashes a citizens' riot. Certain harbor buildings are still smoldering by dawn; when the sun rises, Maiza uses the morning light to survey Lotto Valentino from the hilltop aristocrats' district. He is joined by Begg Garott, who is none too pleased to have learned the commoners were circulating a cheap imitation of his own drug—but Maiza is none too pleased with him either, and asks him if he knows just what he has caused in the city. Begg denies responsibility by pointing out he merely 'prescribed' drugs as per the orders of Maiza's father, who did order the local doctors to produce said drug. However, Begg supposes Lord Avaro likely did not expect the commoners would produce and circulate inferior copies of the drug for their own purposes. After explaining how he knows the drug must be poor quality, he says he must return home at once in order to care for his teacher's recently orphaned grandson and other matters. Shortly after Begg departs, Gretto Avaro—Maiza's younger brother—runs over, calling out Maiza's true name rather than his alias 'Aile.' Maiza complains, but Gretto ignores him and reports there is a "huge commotion" underway in the streets because Count Boroñal responded to a riot with his private army overnight. The news is unexpected but not unwelcome, and Maiza hopes it will change the city for the better. 1707 Sometime in the year 1707, Maiza attends a ball his family is hosting on their estate. His friend Jean-Pierre Accardo is also in attendance; when Jean greets Maiza as 'Aile,' Maiza begrudgingly says Jean is better off calling him 'Maiza' while at the Avaros' residence. The two chat for a little while, with Jean making it clear he feels uncomfortable and out of place among all the aristocrats, and are eventually joined by Lebreau Fermet Viralesque and a young boy named Czeslaw Meyer. Fermet introduces himself as an assistant and friend to Begg Garott—an alchemist affiliated with the Avaros—and eagerly gives Jean and Maiza his full name, apparently an admirer of Jean's work. He explains that he is looking after "the boy" for Begg while Begg meets with Maiza's father, and has Czeslaw introduce himself to Maiza and Jean. Though Maiza's tall stature initially scares Czes, he greets Czes kindly and introduces himself as both Maiza and 'Aile.' He then introduces Jean. Fermet apologizes for Czeslaw's shyness, but Maiza has already heard of Czes' orphaning from Begg and waves off the apology. Once Maiza observes that Fermet appears to be a fan of Jean, Fermet enthuses that he is, wasting no time in flattering Jean for his plays and poetry. Meanwhile, a bored Maiza asks if Czes wants something to eat; when Czes asks for sherbet, Maiza leaves to fetch him some despite Fermet's protests. By the time Maiza returns, Fermet has told Jean of a certain alchemist named Dalton Strauss who has obtained immortality and offered to introduce Jean to him. Maiza is brought up to speed on the conversation and elects to tag along; as soon as he, Fermet, Jean, and Czes leave the estate, he requests Jean switch back to calling him Aile. They are shortly joined by Begg. During their walk to the Third Library, Maiza says he is coming along because he is curious about "this Dalton fellow," quietly confiding to Jean that Dalton seems to be connected somehow to "that skirt-chasing Count"—Count Esperanza C. Boroñal. He is of the opinion that such a womanizer might fund immortality research for the sake of having 'eternal beauties' tending to him—or something along those lines. When Jean wonders why Fermet is letting Maiza be involved in the first place, Fermet—who has been listening in despite the two's efforts to keep their voices down—claims it is because Maiza is different from the other aristocrats. The group shortly arrives at the Third Library, whereupon Begg expresses his surprise that Fermet has not only elected to bring someone over, but that the two 'someones' are Maiza and Jean, of all people. The group enters the library at the same time Elmer, Monica, and Huey are exiting it, and Elmer stops in his tracks to loudly address Maiza as "Mister Aile." Maiza remarks that Elmer's "creepy smile" has not changed since last seen, but Elmer merely responds that Maiza should try smiling more often. Both groups swiftly continue on their separate paths. While Maiza's quintet wanders the Library's corridors, Maiza explains to Jean that Elmer is someone he occasionally encounters on the streets. The group continues to make small talk until they finally run into Dalton, an old man who has a prosthetic hook instead of a right hand. After exchange greetings with Fermet, Dalton immediately surmises that Jean and Maiza—whom he already recognizes as Lotto Valentino's only poet and the Avaro Family's eldest son—are curious about immortality. Maiza, immediately hostile, demands to know what good is it for Dalton to know the face of a "simple young aristocrat" and claims he was simply curious as to what kind of 'fraud' would cooperate with a "skirt-chasing Count." Dalton grins and takes the 'fraud' snipe in stride, though he does suggest Maiza "clean up his speech" and make "holding his tongue" his first assignment. Right as Maiza is on the verge of losing his temper, Dalton instructs Begg to covers Czes' eyes. Then, he raises his prosthetic hook high into the air. Maiza charges foward, assuming that Dalton intends one of them harm—but Dalton tears his hook into his own throat, ripping it open on the spot. Maiza freezes in his shock. Several moments pass in silence, after which Dalton's blood flows back into the wound and the wound itself disappears. Fermet and Begg respectively comment on the sight (a sight which Fermet has already seen), while Maiza and Jean have yet to regain their own voices. Dalton, having fully regenerated, gives Maiza a "passing grade" on his assignment to remain silent. He subsequently asks if Maiza and Jean are still curious about immortality, after such a display—and Maiza becomes his student on the spot. 1709-1710 In becoming Dalton's pupil, Maiza reforms himself in both appearance and deportment. He abandons the Rotten Eggs for alchemy, a discipline which he throws himself into for the next two years—his studies half self-taught albeit aided by Dalton's guidance. By 1709 he looks and acts utterly unlike who he once was as the Rotten Eggs' leader, and he has already exhausted all the Third Library's reading material, after which point he begins compiling his own archive of useful information. In the latter half of 1709, he has a brief encounter with Elmer in the Third Library. One week later, while in the marketplace, Maiza spies a group of soldiers who bear the hourglass crest of House Dormentaire and—finding them unusual—elects to observe them. He subsequently notices Elmer attempting to follow the group, and he hurries to grab Elmer by the collar and pull him back. Having come to know Elmer better over the past two years due to their semi-frequent encounters at the Third Library, his first assumption is that Elmer is scheming something. Still, he admits he was observing the soldiers too out of a bothered feeling. Elmer asks him if he knows who the soldiers are—which he had intended to find out by following them—and Maiza concludes Elmer's priorities are always in disorder. Several hours later, Elmer and Maiza deliberately cross paths with the leader of the Dormentaire delegation—Carla Alvarez Santonia—in a deserted alleyway. Maiza claims that he is 'surprised' to run into the delegation in such a place and introduces himself and Elmer. Carla, aware that Elmer was following her group earlier, remarks that Elmer appears to be quite interested in their group; Elmer exclaims that is precisely why he followed them. Maiza covers Elmer's mouth and informs Carla that the townspeople are unnerved by the Dormentaires and requests Carla explain why the delegation has come to the city; if she does, he can pass the reason on to other aristocrats in an attempt to restore some calm. He insists upon the question despite Carla stating she has already conveyed the reason to Esperanza; factoring in the underlying threat to Maiza's words, Carla explains her delegation is seeking to capture a criminal who trespassed against the Dormentaires and is allegedly hiding somewhere in Lotto Valentino. Accepting the reason with no further quarrel, Maiza warns Carla that Elmer is an eccentric and personally apologizes in advance for any trouble Elmer may brew in the future. Once Carla and her soldiers continue on their way, Maiza points out to Elmer that Carla should have had enough time to commit Elmer's face to memory. Having presumed Elmer will eventually involve himself one way or another, Maiza had acted with the intent of lowering the risk of Elmer being killed outright should the Dormentaires catch him in some black deed. They exchange a few more words up until Elmer stops mid-sentence—surprised at something he has spotted in the distance—and abruptly dashes down a nearby alleyway. Maiza chases after him, catching up in time to see Elmer crouched on the ground in front of Niki, Carla, and Carla's delegation. As Maiza runs over, Elmer laughs and asks if Niki has found a place where she can die. Toward the end of the year, Elmer asks Maiza where the poet Jean-Pierre Accardo lives. Maiza offers to personally introduce him, noting that Jean's busy schedule may make him hard to get a hold of, but Elmer declines and opts for just the location. In 1710, Elmer pays the Avaro estate an unexpected late-night visit. Maiza receives him in the drawing room, where he listens attentively to Elmer discuss his friend Monica's possible connection to the Dormentaires over tea. Elmer suspects the Dormentaires have recently made some sort of 'big move', and Maiza at first cannot recall anything large-scale other than the ship's return. Then, a troubling, hard-to-swallow thought occurs to him. He asks if Elmer has heard of Jean's play currently showing at the theater, explaining that he attended one of the early showings and that the play was apparently based on House Dormentaire and Lotto Valentino. However, an aristocrat acquaintance's account of a more recent showing of the play makes it seem as if the script has been altered multiple times and is continuing to change. From what Maiza's heard, the more recent versions have made the play's aristocrat character a much more overt stand-in for the Dormentaires than the character was originally. Furthermore, the story itself seems to be changing. Maiza confides that he is worried for Jean, who not long ago went into hiding after sending the performers a "final draft" of the script. He frets that he may have been so obsessed with alchemy and Dalton's 'supernatural power' that he lost sight of his friend along the way, and hastily dismisses the mention of Dalton's 'power' as a slip of the tongue when Elmer asks. Elmer tactlessly encourages Maiza to smile by pointing out it is natural for people—such as Jean—to change, and suggests Jean may be planning to help Lotto Valentino somehow. Cheered up despite the tactlessness, Maiza remarks that Elmer never changes. At least six months later, a commotion draws Maiza to the harbor, where he sees a burning ship moving away from the Dormentaire's larger ship—and Carla and her soldiers passed out on the harbor's stone ground. Carla wakes up after he reaches her, and in outrage demands an explanation upon spotting the burning vessel. Maiza clarifies that he has only just arrived and inquires into the burning ship; according to Carla, the Dormentaires bought the ship secondhand in the city and that only she, several of her men, and their spy are supposed to know that the Dormentaires possess it. Maiza, realizing that a spy's presence must mean the Dormentaires have an ulterior reason for being in the city, asks Carla exactly what the delegations true purpose in Lotto Valentino is. She refuses to answer on the grounds that Lotto Valentino has made itself the Dormentaires' enemy, and advises Maiza warn the citizens to flee. '1711' By 1711, Lotto Valentino has fallen under House Dormentaire's control, and Maiza's dream of achieving alchemy's ultimate goal—immortality—is reaching its final stage. That year, Dalton informs Maiza in the Third Library's special archives that the Advena Avis is due to make port later in the month. He warns Maiza that he will not be able to return home for years if not decades after setting sail, and almost certainly lose his aristocratic status, but Maiza insists he is ready even as Dalton deduces he still has regrets regarding his family. Dalton continues by musing over whether Maiza will still be—or be able to regard himself as—human after becoming immortal, opining that he himself is likely no 'normal human' to be able to so easily disclose the path to immortality. By disclosing the secret to Maiza, he believes he has prioritized his researcher's curiosity over human morality—though he does at least hope talented men like Maiza will be able to live for a long time. On that note, Dalton regrets that he did not make Monica—or Elmer and Huey—immortal, for it was in Monica's death that Dalton lost such a talented man as Huey. Maiza declares that he will someday return to Lotto Valentino should he become an immortal, as he believes his brother Gretto will be able to change the city for the better, and then takes his leave. Over the next ten days, Lotto Valentino finds itself under fiery attack. Dormentaire facilities and vessels are bombed over the course of the first seven days, while the final three see aristocrats' manors and other places unaffiliated to the Dormentaires suffering arson as well. Carla and her Dormentaires suspect the alchemists are responsible—with Carla in particular thinking the incident may be related to last years Mask Makers attack—and so she pays the Third Library a visit by herself. There, she asks Maiza not for the first time if he truly does not know the perpetrator of the ten days' attacks; Maiza says he does not, though he privately like Carla suspects at least some alchemists are responsible, and assures her he wants to help if possible. During the conversation, he confides that he always thought the city needed to be 'broken' and that he studied alchemy hoping he could use it to save the city somehow—only to come to grips with the reality that the city was beyond saving. Though Carla had stated that the whole of Lotto Valentino is her enemy—with Maiza still no exception to that—she comments that Maiza is otherwise someone she believes she can trust. Bringing up a rumor that a group of alchemists plan to sail for the New World, she warns Maiza that the Dormentaires will do everything they can to stop them so long as they remain their top suspects. Before she ends the conversation, she offers to buy Maiza a drink should they ever meet again outside the city. Around an hour and a half past midnight, a small fire breaks out on the Avaro Estate which leaves Gretto with minor burns. That afternoon, Maiza rushes to a room in the Third Library where he finds Gretto in bed and Elmer, Sylvie Lumiere, Renee Parmedes Branvillier, and Fermet otherwise present. His relief at seeing Gretto in no immediate danger swiftly gives way to a more somber mood as he asks Gretto what happened; Gretto's subsequent account of a masked individual smashing a ceramic which set his chamber ablaze instantly leads Maiza to assume the Mask Maker is responsible. While Maiza and Sylvie both seethe with anger, Fermet suggests that the culprit could be someone with a grudge against Gretto using the Mask Maker as a disguise, but Maiza refuses to believe Gretto could have earned such a gredge out of fraternal loyalty. Gretto chimes that he is almost thankful to the culprit for causing him to wind up at the Third Library, and he thus seizes the opportunity to affirm if Maiza intends to leave Lotto Valentino on the Advena Avis. At Maiza's shock, Fermet apologizes; he was so sure Maiza would have told his family of the situation. Gretto continues by making a request: summoning all his courage, he asks Maiza to let him and Sylvie board the ship along with him. Maiza does not react well to the request, and his and Gretto's subsequent argument is noisome enough that it drives Renee out of the room. Dalton eventually settles the argument by saying all he has to do is ensure the couple are listed as 'assistants' on the passenger list. That sunset, a Dormentaire ship carrying Lucrezia de Dormentaire explodes on its way to port. Within the next few minutes, the Advena Avis makes port and is immediately seized by the stunned Dormentaires who were watching from the docks. Lotto Valentino is thrown into an uproar for the next several days, with the Dormentaires instigating a manhunt for the alchemists, who have been collectively deemed the scapegoats 'responsible' for Lucrezia's presumed death. Those who have not already escaped the city go into hiding in the catacombs. Soon enough, Maiza, Gretto, and over twenty alchemists gather in a corner of the underground tunnels to discuss possible courses of action. Dalton insists that the plan for the alchemists to board the Advena Avis is still in effect, in part because Majeedah Batutah has sent Nile, Denkurō, and Zank to help pilot the ship, and eventually begins fielding questions from the crowd. At Maiza's inquiry into the chances of their ship being attacked, Dalton assures the crowd that the Dormentaires would not easily risk firing on what is legally the Mars Family's property. It does not take long before Maiza leaves the other alchemists to their questions and joins Fermet, Begg, and Czes, the latter of whom admits to being scared. Maiza tells him not to worry, and Gretto and Sylvie approach to offer their own assurances. Once Czes leaves, the conversation turns to Lord Avaro; Gretto shares Begg's caustic opinion of Lord Avaro's character, but Fermet rebukes Gretto's bad attitude before Maiza can and abates some of Gretto's anger. For this, Maiza thanks him with no small amount of relief. Over two hours later, masked individuals set off explosions in Lotto Valentino. The Dormentaires who are guarding the Advena Avis gradually leave to deal with the chaos, and Dalton directs the alchemists to seize the opportunity while they can. Maiza and the others hurry to the harbor through the waterways, with Nile, Denkurō, and Zank taking the lead so that they can commandeer the ship in advance. When Maiza emerges onto the harbor, he stops in stupefaction at the sight of smoke and flames rising across the entire city. Begg—who carries a sleeping Czes on his back—urges Maiza to carry on, assuring him that he has merely put Czes to sleep with one of his concoctions. Maiza sends Begg on ahead of him, only to stop again at the sight of smoke rising from the aristocrats' quarter and ask himself if what he is doing is right. Dalton joins him and says Maiza ought not to hesitate, reasoning that where Maiza is powerless as he is now, he might in becoming immortal be able to use his immortality to help others. Maiza considers this and is filled with a new, grave resolve as Dalton hands him the passenger list and a closed enveloped. Dalton instructs him to open the envelope once he is safely at sea and calmed down. Maiza continues on to the harbor, where he waits anxiously until Fermet—the final alchemist yet to board—arrives. Relieved, he urges Fermet to board ahead of him; before he can do the same, Carla lunges at him from the rooftops with sword in hand. Maiza manages to deflect the sword with his blade, and the two continue to clash while two Dormentaire soldiers attempt to board the ship. Denkurō and Nile thwart them and leap onto the docks, where Nile recommends Denkurō escort Maiza onto the ship while Nile deals with the Dormentaires. Instead, Maiza implores Carla to desist lest the two of them needlessly shed blood. Carla demands to know how it is needless considering the alchemists have loosed a decoy on the city as Dormentaire bait, but Maiza's genuine confusion at what he means makes her falter. The three Dormentaires and three alchemists' stand-off ends when ten people dressed as the Mask Maker hurl several ceramic spheres from a nearby rooftop. The spheres create a tall wall of flames which separates Carla's group from the Advena Avis. With the Dormentaires' floating fortress also ablaze, the Mask Makers point Maiza and the others to the ship; without further ado, the three alchemists hurry on board. The Advena Avis spends the next thirty minutes being pursued by a Dormentaire warship. While the alchemists are panicking over what to do, a soot-caked Victor Talbot emerges from the freight hold with a flintlock pistol and demands everyone freeze; turning the pistol at Maiza, he demands Maiza stop the ship. Maiza, who recognizes Victor from a past encounter in the city, remains calm despite the gun and holds his ground. As the warship comes ever closer, Nile abandons the helm intending to board the ship and annihilate its crew himself. However, it soon becomes apparent that the warship is carrying just three people: Huey; Elmer; and Szilard Quates. The Advena Avis temporarily weighs anchor to let the three men board, whose news that Lucrezia faked her own death bowls Victor over. At Maiza's prodding, Elmer explains Lucrezia has been hiding in Esperanza's manor for the past few days; this in itself takes Maiza aback, but he is further shocked when Victor grabs Elmer like the two are already acquainted. Victor reveals that Elmer is one of House Dormentaire's spies. As Maiza recovers from this, he spots Huey and asks if Huey was in fact responsible for the explosions plaguing Lotto Valentino. Huey admits to being culpable for half of them, though he denies setting fire to the aristocrats' estates. He then introduces himself to Victor, and Szilard's subsequent clarification on Huey being a Dormentaire associate leads Maiza to piece together as much as he can of the machinations leading to the past two weeks worth of chaos. (Meanwhile, Victor is knocked out after he loses his temper). Maiza is shaken from his thoughts when the alchemists argue that Szilard, Victor, Huey, and Elmer must all disembark at the next stop due to their absence from the passenger list. When Maiza is prompted to open the envelope Dalton gave him, he discovers its letter contains an addendum to the passenger list—with all four men's names therein. (Massacre event to be added.) '1930-2002' (To be added.) Abilities As a complete immortal, Maiza cannot age, fall ill, be permanently injured, or die via conventional means. Maiza is adroit in both mind and body, though as a contaiuolo he is—even by some of the Martillo associates—often assumed to be adroit only in the former. He is excellent with numbers and accountancy, and like other alchemists has a keen aptitude for scholarly pursuits; for many strangers and friends alike in the 1930s, this leads them to either underestimate or entirely discount his combat potential. However, Maiza's raw strength alone is more than one would think at a glance; when he is ambushed in 1935, he is able to support and spring himself off the ground by the strength of his arms alone. Moreover, he has proven not only extremely capable in unarmed combat but capable of brutal violence at that; in the same fight, he dislocates a man's jaw with just the heel of his hand, and rips off another's ear in a single, forceful stroke. For all his skill in a brawl, Maiza is better known for his extraordinary skill with a knife than bare-handed techniques. This skill was is recognized as exceptional as early as his rebellious youth years, where it is his knife-wielding prowess that secures his position as the Rotten Eggs' leader in the early 1700s. Over two centuries later, Maiza's wizardry with a knife is so respected by the Martillos that a knife duel with Maiza is the last ritual executive candidates must face in their promotion ceremony; notably, Maiza remained undefeated for years until his match with Firo in 1930. While Firo at the time was convinced he would have lost if the rules had not limited them to targeting arms, Yaguruma is of the mind Firo's knife-fighting practices with Ronny may have given him the edge on Maiza in knife-wielding ability. However, where the two may be neck and neck in knife-wielding, Yaguruma is confident that Maiza is better than Firo in a brawl "multiple times over." Trivia * Maiza's surname, Avaro, means 'miser' or 'miserly' in Spanish and Italian. His first name sounds very similar to the English word 'miser' (while Gretto's first name is Italian for 'cheapskate', a synonym), which caused him to despise his own name for much of his youth. As Maiza is a contaiuolo, he is effectively "Mr. Miser Miser the the Miserly." * In the years leading up to 1930, Maiza had earned or saved enough money to be able to afford a house on the "outskirts of Manhattan." However, ever on the alert for Szilard Quates, he was constantly moving from apartment to apartment instead of staying in one place. However, with the death of Szilard in 1930, he was finally able to settle down in one place. In 1935-B, we learn that he has being living in his particular apartment for five years. ** Maiza not only did not want to live in a big house because it would be far too enormous for one person to live in, he did not want to live in an 'unnecessarily' big house because it would inevitably remind him of his family manor in Lotto Valentino. * Maiza's eyes were revealed for the first time in the twenty-first light novel (1935-C), in which Enami Katsumi illustrated the scene in which Maiza threatens one of his assailants with his eyes open. ** The second instance of one or more of his eyes depicted open occurs in Chapter 018 of the 2015 Manga, when he confronts Szilard in Alveare. His right eye is open, and his left is hidden by the light reflecting off his left glasses lens. ** These two instances are the only known depictions of his open eyes to date. Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Martillo Family Category:Alchemists Category:1930s Characters Category:1700s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Male Characters